阿狸/技能数据
}} Abilities 's 3 separate casts are considered as individual spell casts; it is therefore possible to gain 9 charges by only activating Spirit Rush. * Essence Theft cannot be charged or consumed with Ahri's summoner spells or items' active effects. * When Essence Theft has 9 stacks, Ahri's orb becomes green. |firstname = Orb of Deception |firstinfo = (Active): Ahri sends out an orb in a line in front of her and then pulls it back, dealing magic damage on the way out and true damage on the way back. *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds *'Range:' 880 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Orb of Deception is a pass-through linear skillshot that sends out an orb in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it hits. After reaching its maximum range the orb then returns to Ahri, dealing true damage to enemy units hit. * Orb of Deception's magic damage will be blocked by . However, the true damage will not be blocked. * Both the initial and return hits will heal Ahri with 's spell vamp. |secondname = Fox-Fire |secondinfo = (Active): Ahri releases three fox-fires to surround her for up to 5 seconds. After a short delay after cast, they will target nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, to deal magic damage to them. Additional fox-fires that hit the same target will only deal 50% damage. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Fox-Fire is a proximity self-targeting ability that, upon activation, releases 3 fox-fires around Ahri for a short duration. These fox-fires will launch themselves to deal magic damage to the closest enemy units, prioritizing champions. Consecutive hits of fox-fires on the same target beyond the first will deal 50% damage. * Fox-Fire's targeting priority is as follows: ** The enemy champion closest to the fox-fire's location ** The target of Ahri's last autoattack ** The enemy unit closest to the fox-fire's location * Fox-Fire has no casting time and does not interrupt Ahri's previous orders. * Ahri may act freely while Fox-Fire is active. * Each of the fires from Fox-Fire counts as a single-target spell for the purposes of and Spell Vamp. * Fox-Fire can only target units that are visible. This means that champions, stealthed champions, minions and jungle creeps in the fog of war and inside brushes can not be auto-locked and hit. * The cooldown of Fox-Fire does not begin until all the fox-fires have either been consumed or expired. * Each Fox-Fire has its own targeting radius. They may thus target and damage different units depending on their location relative to Ahri's. * Once Fox-Fire locks onto a target it will act similarly to a direct-targeted ability, moving to and hitting the target regardless of whether it leaves vision or the ability's range afterwards. |thirdname = Charm |thirdinfo = (Active): Ahri will blow a kiss that travels in a line in front of her. It will deal magic damage and charm the first enemy it encounters, forcing them to walk harmlessly towards her, while being slowed by 50% for the duration. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 975 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Charm is a collision linear skillshot that affects the first enemy unit it hits, dealing magic damage and charming them for a short duration. While under the effect the target is forced to move towards Ahri's location at a specific movement speed, and cannot control its movement, attacks or use any abilities. * If Ahri is not within the charmed enemy's sight, they will stand still for the duration of the charm debuff. * Neither slows nor speed boosts affect a Charm victim's movement speed with which they are moving toward Ahri. Stuns and snares, however, prevent a victim from walking while under such effects. * This is not considered a slow and is not affected by or . * Even though applies a full slow on a Charmed target, this slow is effective only while Charm's rank is below 3 as Rylai's slow will expire before Charm does.. |ultiname = Spirit Rush |ultiinfo = (Active): Ahri dashes towards the cursor and fires essence bolts, dealing magic damage to up to 3 nearby enemies, prioritizing champions. In the next 10 seconds, Spirit Rush can be cast two additional times before going on cooldown. Each enemy can only be hit once per dash. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 450 *'Essence Bolt's Range:' 550 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Spirit Rush is a three part cursor targeted dash ability which causes Ahri to rush towards the cursor's location. Spirit Rush can be activated up to two more times after the initial cast, with a 1 second cooldown between each dash. Every time she casts Spirit Rush, upon reaching her destination she fires up to 3 essence bolts which target and deal magic damage to the closest enemy units, prioritizing champions. Spirit Rush goes on cooldown after all three casts are used, or after 10 seconds of the initial cast. * Spirit Rush allows Ahri to go through walls and terrain. * Each use of Spirit Rush counts as an individual spellcast. ** Each dash will interact fully with , and can attain up to 3 charges or apply the spell vamp upon damage dealt. ** Each dash will proc (but not apply) , , and . * Spirit Rush can only target units that are visible to Ahri at the end of the dash. This means that champions, stealthed champions, minions and jungle creeps in the fog of war and inside brushes can not be auto-locked and hit. ** Note that due to Spirit Rush selecting targets at the end of each dash, the ability may target and hit units that were out of Ahri's initial vision but entered it due to Ahri's new position and vision. * Spirit Rush can hit targets as far as 1000 range units away from the initial dash location as long as desired targets do not break vision or move further than 550 range away from Ahri's Spirit Rush destination. * Once an essence bolt from Spirit Rush locks onto a target it will act similarly to a direct-targeted ability, moving to and hitting the target regardless of whether it leaves vision or the ability's range afterwards. }} Category:英雄技能数据